The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for adjusting the height of a walker in accordance with the height of a child who uses the walker.
The conventional walker is generally designed to be collapsible for easy potability and storage as shown in FIG. 1. The walker utilizes several pair of two-rod legs 1, each pair of two-rod legs 1 is collapsibly jointed together by a collapsible jointing device 2. However, such a walker cannot be adjusted in height for different children or for adapting to the growth of the child who uses the walker. To remove the disadvantage, the manufacturer has proposed two improved walkers which are adjustable in height, and which are respectively shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. With reference to FIG. 2, the height adjusting apparatus for the walker utilizes a rectangular frame 3 secured under the front end of the seat of the walker, having two indented portions 10 formed at its underside. An engaging device 11 includes a retaining block 12 sleeved on one leg frame and positioned above the rectangular frame 3, an engaging member 5 capable of engaging with the indented portions 10 positioned under the rectangular frame 3 and connected to the retaining block 12 by a screw extended through them and the cental slot of the rectangular frame 3. A spring member 4 is arranged between the screw head of the screw and the engaging member 5 for biasing the engaging member 5 to firmly engage with the indented portions 10 and the retaining block 12 to abut against the rectangular frame 3. When one wishes to adjust the height of the walker, first pull the engaging member 5 downwards against the bias force of the spring member 4 to make the engaging device 11 disengage with the rectangular frame 3, so that the leg frame with the engaging device 11 can slide to the desired position along the central slot of the rectangular frame 3, resulting in a desired height for a user. However, such a height adjusting apparatus is inconvenient for a female, who generally nurses a child, to use because to operate the device the user must apply a relatively large amount of force to resist the relatively strong spring which is needed to assure that the engaging device 11 is firmly engaged with the rectangular frame 3.
Referring to FIG. 3, the height adjusting apparatus utilizes two plates 6 secured on the underside of the seat near its front end, and having respective indented portions along their faced sides. Two retaining members 7 are sleeved on the leg frame, and positioned between two plates 6. On the side of each retaining member 7 facing toward the respective indented portion of the respective plate a corresponding indented portion is formed. A spring 8 is also sleeved on the leg frame, and positioned between two retaining members 7 for biasing the two retaining members 7 in respectively opposite directions so as to engage their indented portions with the indented portions of the plates. When operating the height adjusting apparatus, one must push the retaining members 7 inwards to disengage with the plates 6, and then move the leg frame with the retaining members 7 to a desired position, resulting in the desired height for the walker. For assuring firm engagements between the plates and the retaining members 7, a relatively strong spring is normally used. Therefore, it is also inconvenient for a female to operate.